Odio el cuartel general
by GranDiosaSupremaPollito
Summary: Todo sabemos que a Cross no le gusta el cuartel general, un día Allen decide preguntarle la razón solo que no fue una experciencia muy agradable. Intento de fic de humor. Tiren tomates si quieren


**Hola inferiores seres humanos~! (?) Esta vez me he aparecido por Fanfiction subiendo mi primer fic de -man (créanme… no será el ultimo *sonrisa malvada*) en fin, estoy subiendo un fic de CrossxKlaud ya que adoro esa pareja por que Klaud es la única q es "anti-encanto de Cross" y… yo tengo cierta fijación por la parejas q uno menos se puede esperar xDDD. En fin me voy para que dejen de sorportar mis incoherencias y sigan con el fic :D**

**-man no me pertenece, este fic solo lo hice por motivos de diversión, aburrimiento y otras cosas mas xP. Disculpen los errores ortográficos que Word no pudo corregir y dejen criticas constructivas NO destructivas e_e**

-ne, estúpido maestro-

-¿Qué quieres alumno inútil?-

-¿Por qué no te gusta ir al cuartel general?-

-…-

**Hace 19 años**

Un joven pelirrojo muy apuesto de cabello corto con gafas y ojos cafés estaba deambulando por ahí, a altas horas de la noche, no había que nada que hacer, era el día más maravillo de el pelirrojo debido a eso… nada… nada de papeleo, luchas con akumas, nada, era tiempo de hacer su pasatiempo favorito.

Beber y Coquetear.

El chico estaba caminando por los pasillos para ver si encontraba a alguna chica ya hubiera sido menor o mayor que él. De pronto se encontró la presencia de una chica rubia de pelo corto con la mitad del agarrado por un gancho, tenía una galluza que le cubría la mitad de su cara, tenía una cicatriz que su cabello estaba tapando, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, también llevaba un mono en su hombro y estaba cubierta por una capa negra que le rodeaba todo el cuerpo. Cross se fijó que estaba siendo escoltada por dos guardias de la organización. Pero eso no le importó, estaba aburrido y fue a donde estaba la misteriosa chica. Esperó a que los guardias se fueran y fue al ataque.

-hola preciosa- le agarró la barbilla suavemente y poco a poco se fue acercando a su cara, esta se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa -¿Qué hace una dama tan linda en un lugar tan solitario como este?-

-ah… l-los guardias, m-me dijeron q-que los esperara aquí- la rubia volteó la mirada bastante incómoda.

-¿cómo te llamas?- Cross preguntó complacido por su actitud.

-K-Klaud Nine-

-qué hermoso nombre- se acercó más y más.

-no intentes ninguna de tus tácticas Cross- dijo un guardia de repente.

-tch- se enojó y se fue, pero antes de eso –nos veremos preciosa- la chica terminó con un sonrojo muy profundo. A Cross le encantaban las chicas tímidas, eran muy divertidas, aunque prefería más a las que le ponían las cosas difíciles.

**Unos años después**

Cross y Klaud ya se habían convertido en generales. Después de mucho el pelirrojo había logrado ver que la niña que conoció ya había florecido y era una hermosa mujer de veinticinco años ya con todo su cuerpo desarrollado, esto hizo que a Cross le dieran más ganas de coquetear con ella, no la había visto por un muy largo tiempo y decidió hacer un avance, su belleza más su carácter ingenuo igual a Cross feliz… o eso era lo que creía.

La reunión había concluido y todos los generales se iban por su lado. Cross fue a donde estaba la rubia, tocó la puerta de su habitación y esta le abrió, el pelirrojo se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa, mientras que esta en vez de sonrojarse tenía una expresión seria.

-hola preciosa- le dijo en un tono seductor mientras le agarraba la barbilla.

-¿Qué quieres Cross?- preguntó en un tono frío. Sin ninguna muestra de incomodidad.

_**Crack…**_

-nada… solo vine a visitar a una hermosa dama sola en su habitación- Klaud suspiró.

-¿De verdad entonces era solo por eso?-

-por supuesto que sí… ¿Acaso crees que no me tomaría el tiempo para ir a visitarte?-

-ya veo… será mejor que te vayas, no quiero que por mi culpa dejes plantada a una de tus amantes-

_**Primer strike…**_

-¿p-pero que dices? Sin ti yo no tendría mundo ¿Sabes cuántos años esperé para volver a verte y tener una agradable conversación contigo como antes?-

-desde que empezó la reunión y me viste-

_**Segundo strike…**_

-ah… desearía que hubiera sido así, si imaginaras mi sufrimiento por ti hace varios años te quedarías…-

-mira Cross, ya no soy la misma niña estúpida e ingenua que conociste, y quiero que te quede claro que no soy como todas tus amantes que quedan enganchadas con tus halagos y coqueteos… yo tengo dignidad y ni en un millón de años estaría con alguien como tú, aunque fueras el último hombre en este planeta, jamás me fijaría en ti así que ve borrándome de tu lista porque yo no soy un premio fácil como las demás-

_**Tercer strike… ¡PONCHADO!**_

_**SEGUNDO ROUND:**_

El orgullo de Cross estaba siendo más pisoteado que una alfombra y en menos de un minuto. Pero no quería parecer vulnerable ante una chica… aunque fuera Klaud.

-La dulce señorita que conocí se que está escondida dentro de un frágil caparazón que yo romperé-

-¿Disculpa? En primer lugar esa "dulce" señorita, como tú dijiste, ya se murió, se fue, no hay rastro de ella y en segundo… ¿Para qué te esfuerzas? Si hasta un vagabundo tendría más oportunidades conmigo que tú-

_**Primer strike…**_

-¿Qué? Yo solo dije que quería tener una agradable conversación civilizada contigo ¿Acaso es tan difícil?-

-hasta Lau Shi Min tendría más oportunidades de tener una conversación civilizada conmigo que no incluya SEXO, comentarios PERVERTIDOS, ni mucho menos COQUETEOS-

_**Segundo strike…**_

Era la última oportunidad, si Cross no hacía algo su orgullo no volverá a ser el mismo, puede que sea bastante apresurado y mucho menos planeado, pero si era la única forma, tenía que hacerlo. El pelirrojo acorraló a Klaud contra la pared, esta gimió por el golpe. Y en un momento rápido sus labios se apoderaron de ella.

La mujer abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa y antes de que Cross se aprovechara un segundo más de ella, esta lo empujó y lo sacó de la habitación haciendo que se cayera y quedara medio inconsciente.

-aunque fueras el último hombre en el mundo, no, en el universo, yo tengo dignidad Cross, y antes de que te lo pienses, JAMAS, NUNCA, estaré contigo, prefiero ser el único humano en el mundo antes de ser uno de tus jueguitos pasajeros- el tacón de la mujer estaba en su parte más preciada, lo peor de todo es que casi todo el mundo lo estaba viendo ser humillado…

Crack

El tacón lo golpeó…

_**Tercer strike ¡PONCHADO! Cross pierde el juego… y algo más.**_

El peor día del pelirrojo, Klaud lo había rechazado, despreciado y humillado enfrente de todos, su orgullo estaba por el piso, no, más abajo del piso. A Cross le gustaban los retos, pero nunca hubiera imaginado una mujer que lo rechazara de esa forma. Habrá nuevos intentos con Klaud, pero, después de la humillación que pasó, desde entonces no quiso volver a aparecerse solo por una persona…

_Odio el cuartel general_

**Bueno… aquí les dejé mi fic… espero que le haya gustado este intento de humor xDD. La próxima vez que me aparezca por aquí verán una historia decente con más de cinco capítulos :D**

**Recuerden: cada vez que no dejan un review Kanda pierde un cabello (?) XDD**


End file.
